Passionate Nights In Asgard
by Sugarbubblegum333
Summary: In a moment of passion, Thor and Loki cease to hold out on morals and completely lose all coherent thought of rights and wrongs. This leads to one steamy night in the Asgardian royal bedroom.


**Title:**Passionate Nights In Asgard

**Characters:**Thor Odison, Loki Laufeyson and a couple of others.

**Rating:**M

**Summary:**In a moment of passion, Thor and Loki cease to hold out on morals and completely lose all coherent thought of rights and wrongs. This leads to one steamy night in the Asgardian royal bedroom.

**Pairings:**Thorki

**Warnings!**Mature themes, homosexual relationships, possibly very little plot to this one-shot.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the** Thor**or **Avengers **characters, they are all owned by**Marvel**.

**A/N: **I decided to give in and do another smut one-shot. I couldn't even decide to give it a plot at first although, hopefully, you'll see a somewhat continuous storyline throughout the whole thing.

* * *

"Brother, do not run from me! I am to return you to your true home!"

Loki watched from high atop a tower in Midgard as Thor bellowed at him from below. His brow creased as Thor shouted out this one single sentence and he clenched onto his spear even tighter than before.

"What true home do I find myself belonging in? There is no true place for me, even you with your naïve heart and your glutton of a brain could not believe otherwise."

Loki watched Thor glare, harshly as he gripped Mjolnir in his right hand and his feet planted firmly on the ground below.

"You know as well as I your home will always be where I linger, Loki. No place is home without my brother to stand by my side at all times."

Loki huffed, letting out a breathy chuckle. "Thor, I am no brother to you. Ice runs through my blood and through my heart, I am but a mere Frost Giant rescued by the fool I used to call father."

Thor took a deep breath before swinging Mjolnir and soaring right up to Loki, facing him on the building they stood atop. Their faces were an inch apart, Loki looking desperate for a place to hide and Thor angry to get Loki home. None of them said a word until Loki let out a weak and helpless laugh.

"Look at us, is it not foolish to be arguing whilst we, ourselves, are Gods?" Loki asked, his eyes wide and innocent, hiding what he truly felt. "Thor, I am never one to agree with you when it comes to my wellbeing, why would I start now?"

There was silence before Loki heard footsteps in the background. Turning around, he instantly regretted it as he came face to face with all the Avengers, furious at him for once again trying to destroy Midgard. They stared him down and Loki swept his eyes over each one. He couldn't tell which one was the angriest but he sure knew each one had pretty terrifying glares when they wanted to. Except for Steve.

Loki found himself being cuffed again only this time, he didn't get masked. And Thor took hold of his cuffed hands, dragging him away to where the portal was built on top of the Stark building.

Tony had a feeling that something like this would happen again so it had the portal to the Bi-frost be built on top of his building instead of having them travel back to their home in front of a whole audience like last time.

As both Thor and Loki stood, waiting to be taken through the Bi-frost and meeting Heimdall on the other side, Loki gave a look towards Thor that showed one single emotion.

Hatred.

* * *

They passed Heimdall as the guard stood on his same position, the long golden spear in his hands and his feet just inches apart. Heimdall never even looked at either Thor or Loki as he opened his mouth to say something.

"Back so soon, prince of Asgard..?"

It was obvious he was aiming the question towards Thor and he got a hiss from Loki in return. Thor didn't say anything as he dragged Loki along roughly, across the rainbow bridge and towards the mansion that they called home.

The building still stood the same, years having not worn it out and as soon as they were in front of the building, guards let them pass through, some wary of Loki who was glaring at everything and everyone he passed. His hands were still tied so he couldn't do anything but he had a feeling that this wasn't the only reason.

They walked the palace halls and passed several guards who did not even try one single attempt to stop them. It was then that from around the corner, the warrior's three walked out. Loki felt his anger boil and even worse when he saw Thor's eyes light up just ever so slightly. He tried tugging lightly at his cuffs to get Thor moving again and with heightened relief, he felt Thor speed up.

"My friends, I wish not to exchange words with you as of right now but worry not, I shall be with you tomorrow noon," Thor's brief explanation had them looking confused but Sif gave a glance behind and saw Loki. Her expression hardened but she never said a word.

The entire warrior's three stood aside and their eyes skimmed along Loki as he walked past with his head low just ever so slightly and his eyes darkened.

It was near the room that Loki used to sleep in that Thor stopped, his head bowed a little as his anger was getting the best of him.

"Loki, I have no thought as to why you would keep running from Asgard to ruin the lives of so many in Midgard…" Thor paused before saying something he may regret speaking. "Is this an attempt to gain attention where it is not needed?"

The heavy silence that filled the hallway was enough to make the whole situation even tenser than it already was. All was silent until Loki flickered his heavy green eyes in Thor's direction.

"Idiot…" He whispered.

It was in a quick flash of motion that Loki snapped his head up, moved his cuffed hands up in the air and pushed them behind Thor's head so that the chained wire was pressed tightly against the back of the thunder God's head. The action didn't faze Thor too much as he had felt worse but the look of hurt in Loki's eyes definitely pained him.

"Who are you to jest about attention, oh mighty God of thunder Thor? You have been thrown glorious affection and rabid attention from every part of Asgard, treated like a king yet you are not to be on the throne as ruler of this hideous land for a while now. You know not of lack of attention when yours has been given to you long before birth!"

Loki's breath was haggard as his speech took a lot out of him and he felt it in his chest.

"I have been lacking what I have so deserved for so long now…How would you know what that I felt like? We are not the same, Thor, nor shall we ever be. My place belongs in the shadows, yours in the glorious royalty above."

Thor listened with a heavy heart as Loki threw around negative remarks once again. Nothing Loki had said was true. It may have been right that Thor was to be king but that made him no better than his younger brother. They were both just as great as the other, equal to one another.

He lowered his eyebrows, feeling them furrow and looked at Loki with earnest. "Brother, you should know…my eyes only see you as equal to myself…my heart yearns for your affection and my place in the world shall not stop me from being by your side every chance I get."

Loki went silent before he removed his hands from around Thor's neck and moved away from him, standing and waiting for the other to guide him to their father so as to issue Loki's punishment this time. It was one that was not needed too quickly in Loki's case but he could already tell that it would help in ridding him of Thor. Even for just a few seconds.

* * *

After Odin had issued out Loki's punishment, which was to be shielded in his room for weeks on end without any form of contact while only coming out to be given thirty shocks of electric bolts from fresh eels in the sea below, thirty a day, for a maximum of a month, Loki felt relief.

If it had been given to a mortal, they would think the Gods to be a mentally ill lot but because Loki was no mortal, this was nothing new to himself as Gods from Asgard were to go through something like this every day. His punishment was pretty pathetic compared to some of the more torturous ways he's been punished by creatures who weren't his father but since this was the God who saved him from Frost giants, he supposed it shouldn't be too surprising.

It was on the halfway point of the month that he was on that he sat in his room, in the tub as he scrubbed at the burns that he received from the eels. He winced and hissed every now and again whenever he brushed over a particularly sensitive one but he was used to pain, physically and emotionally so it wasn't too much for him to handle.

As he scrubbed, his mother walked into the room and gave a sigh, moving forward. She took the scrub from Loki and calmly moved it over the burns. Her gentle strokes eased his aches and pains but the fact that he was a grown man getting washed by his own mother was something that embarrassed him greatly.

Frigga smoothly glided the scrub over the top of her son's back before shaking her head.

"Loki, no-one knows of your reason to run and destroy a city…Are you to ever tell anyone?"

Loki said nothing and continued to stare blankly at the wall in front of him, his faint reflection in the marble wall showed the faint expression of anguish in his eyes. Frigga, however, didn't notice and put the scrub down before standing up.

She stroked Loki's wet, black hair before leaning over and kissing the top of his head as a sign of forgiveness on her part. She did see why her son should deserve the punishment he was receiving but her compassion for her child was not weakened and she couldn't hide her pity.

Leaving the room with a slight creak of the door closing, the silence was back and Loki could only hear the faint sound of sloshing as he moved about. His mother was someone to always show her true emotions and yet, they still did nothing to provoke him to show his own and did not ever make him wish to break down in front of anyone.

Stepping out of the bath, Loki wrapped a towel around his middle and walked to where he had neatly folded his clothes. He was just about to get dressed when Thor walked right into his room.

His eyebrow twitched and he felt his fists clench in irritation. "Why would you think it would be a wise idea to walk in on me without knocking on my door first?"

Thor gave a slight attempt at an apologetic grin but his eyes showing mirth gave him away. But his eyes turn to one of sadness as he takes in the bright red marks of the eels on Loki's chest.

Loki saw what Thor was looking at and quickly turned away as his back had less marks and they were a fainter colour of pink. He didn't want Thor's pity nor did he want his sympathy. Guilt would be a nice thing as it was the pig's fault that he was in this mess and he should feel shame of knowing what he's done to his brother.

Thor walked forward, resting a hand on Loki's shoulder before taking it away and wincing as he heard Loki groan a little at the pain of having his sores touched. Whether it was a real groan of pain or whether it was one put on to make him feel bad about what has been done, Thor wouldn't have known as Loki was very good at hiding what he truly felt and he was very good at tricking.

Loki walked over to where his night gown lay and he slipped it on, not caring of the eyes that followed his every move and every step. If Thor was that willing to watch him dress, then so be it. He would be the one feeling the shame of it all, not Loki.

And Loki was correct. Thor did feel ashamed. He was feeling disgust as he watched his own brother slip on the gown but the growing need to watch everything his young brother did was to tempting. Then again, everything about his own brother was tempting, not just his moves. But also his eyes, his face, and the way he talked. Just about everything set a lust within Thor that did not settle well with him.

Thor was only used to feeling this way when around maidens and damsels who were, in their own way each time, pleasant to watch. His own brother was a puzzle to himself and it was evoking emotions within himself that he was curious about. And when he got curious, he tended to act without thinking meaning that if he was curious about Loki, he was going to act without Loki's consent.

Loki felt shock course through him as his brother charged at him, no regards to the sores he may be making worse. Loki, being the well-known trickster in Asgard, used the cunning mind he was born with and dissolved as Thor flew right into the image of where Loki once was.

The younger brother was on the other side of the room as he watched Thor dive right into the ground. His brain tried to come up with a logical conclusion as to why his older brother wanted to tackle him but nothing came up. His intelligence seemed to serve no purpose for this and he got angry at not being able to figure it out.

Loki saw Thor raise himself off the ground and his back hunched over, fists steadying his body on the floor. He watched the look of lust consume Thor's eyes. Loki had seen that look far too many times before when Thor was fighting with a girl warrior on the battlefield. It was one of competiveness and of hunger at having a really good fight. As embarrassed about the fact that he knew this, it was well known to him that Thor only ever yearned for a partner who was a good fight and enjoyed the rush of a challenge when it came to his sexual desires.

This meant that the longer Loki fought, the more heightened Thor's craving to bed his own brother became.

Loki did not like these statistics and tried to see if outrunning Thor may prove to bore his brother. So with that, he set off out of his own bedroom and down the hall in his nightwear.

The guards were flustered when they saw their very own prince running down the halls in just his bed gown and so, set off to capture him to return him to where he had been set to stay for his punishment.

Loki saw this and ran even faster, glaring at the idiotic guards who weren't even aware of the situation and as to why Loki was running. He wasn't running from any punishment, he was running from a lust crazed brother who was throwing any sensible thought out of the window.

Rounding a corner, Loki saw a couple of guards head towards him and so, he raised his hands and lifted them into the air before freezing them onto the ceiling. He chuckled at their shocked faces before running off again. He had no time to stop, not with a few dozen guards and Thor on his tail.

The lights flickered in the halls as the candles were cemented to the walls. Loki wanted to see if he could find a less lit up area of the palace but failed to find anything close to dim. He couldn't find a single hall that wasn't filled with either candles, orbs that glowed a hazy blue or chandeliers that may have lit even the most secluded of corners.

Loki soon rounded another corner and was captured by another guard, their arms trapping his own behind his back. Loki grunted and tried tearing his arms away from the grip of the tall guard's but it was no use. His release was not to come for a few seconds.

As soon as he was captured, however, Thor came from around the corner himself with four guards at his command behind him. Loki tensed and gave a vengeful glare towards the blond but it went unnoticed by Thor.

Thor looked upon his brother with unhidden lust in his eyes and threw his hand in the air towards the guard holding Loki.

"Take him to my sleeping chambers. I shall take it upon myself to make sure he doesn't get away this time."

Thor's command sent a shiver down Loki's back and he found himself being dragged to the room that Thor kept out of most of the time to socialize at parties. Loki gave a glance behind his own shoulder and saw Thor practically strutting towards his chambers with a look of pride and happiness upon himself. It made Loki want to punch him even more.

* * *

As they came to a stop outside of Thor's room, the guard holding Loki waited for the doors to be opened and when they finally were, the guard threw Loki into the room with no care as to whether it pained the dark haired male or not. Thor, however, did care. He snapped his head towards the guard with a slight glare.

"Try to handle my brother and your prince more carefully, guard."

The guard nodded, not even attempting to look Thor in the eyes in fear of what he may see. The guards all decided to walk away after that save for two who remained as to guard the room but Thor motioned them away, quickly.

When he was sure that all the guards were away from where his chambers were, Thor turned and closed the doors after getting inside. He then turned to Loki and silence filled the room.

Loki walked over to his brother, his eyes pleading for a listening ear. "Brother, think of what you are tempting to do here."

Thor gripped onto Loki's forearms and lifted him up slightly, the trickster God's feet almost a couple of centimetres off the ground. He slammed the younger male against his wall beside the bed and looked into the green eyes.

"My mind only knows of what I wish to do and not of any reasoning as to why I shouldn't do this. Why should I not fulfil my own desire and yours?" He explained, watching as Loki's nimble fingers grasped at Thor's biceps.

"My desire…? You have obviously been consumed with your own lust if you have come to think that my own body wants this as well," Loki answered, his eyebrows lowering against his eyes.

Thor started massaging Loki's arms with his fingers and leaned forward, his nose rubbing against Loki's as he let his eyes linger over his brother's face. The way his hollow cheeks were reddening, the way his pupils dilated with the soft touches placed upon his arms. Everything mattered to Thor in this very moment.

Loki's breath hitched as Thor's face was only a centimetre away from his own. His temperature rose on his cheeks when he felt the touches on his arms. It only grew worse when he started to feel light kisses being placed on his pale neck and up towards his jawline. The soft skin on the other's lips felt soothing along his own skin and it made him lean his head back, instinctively.

Loki opened his mouth, tongue stretching out and no words coming out. He just felt the need to breathe in some air to his poor deprived lungs. His nails dug into Thor's skin and he breathed harshly through his nose.

Thor sensed Loki becoming less tense and he moved his lips across the pale cheeks that were below him. Slowly, he dragged his lips over to Loki's and pushed them onto the others. Thor felt Loki's own lips move against his own and smiled, genuinely as his younger brother became more responsive.

Lifting Loki's legs up, Thor wrapped them around his waist and carried his brother towards his plush bed, moving aside the quilt while he still had the other male's lips attached to his own. He opened his eyes very slightly and moved to lean upwards, his arms holding his torso above Loki.

Staring down at Loki had to be one of the best sights he had seen in a while as it was one of the few times he had seen a shred of pure bliss on his brother's face. The only other time he had seen his brother as happy as this moment was when they were young children, some of the more relaxed moments of his memory.

Loki's eyes stayed closed for a while before they opened to take in the sight of Thor towering over him. The male had lowered eyelids over deep blue eyes and his muscles flexed as he tried staying upright. He could see that all of Thor's coherent thoughts were getting tossed out the window and to be honest, it was at this point in time that he felt he didn't care anymore.

So, with that said, he leant up on his own elbows and placed a hand in Thor's hair and gripped it harshly, pulling him in for another kiss.

Thor grabbed into Loki's thigh and raised it over his right shoulder before using that very same hand to rip the night gown off of Loki, quickly. The material tore with ease and Thor threw it to the ground, seeing no need for it. This left Loki in just his undergarments and Thor fully clothed. But Loki soon took care of that as his magic yanked the armour off of Thor's chest.

Thor grinded his hips into Loki's and grunted as the pleasure washed over himself, breathing deep.

"Ah," Loki let a breathy moan slip from his lips as arched his back, his stomach able to touch Thor's.

Thor placed a hand along Loki lower back and raised the pale chest to his mouth, dragging his teeth along the area around the bellybutton. His teeth left faint trails of saliva along Loki's stomach and Loki used his left hand to grip the bed sheets in a tight hold.

Loki placed a hand on Thor's cheek, momentarily stopping the blond as Loki wanted him to. The black haired God than flipped them both over with the little strength he had left and straddled Thor's hips in order to keep balance.

"Brother…" Thor uttered, his strong hands gripping Loki's hips.

Loki smirked, licking his lips before carrying on grinding their crotches together in a steady rhythm. Loki then grabbed hold of Thor's leg armour before pulling it clean off along with the taller male's boxers underneath. He then took his own off before seating himself back on his brother's hips, gracefully placing both their cocks together which earned a hard grip on his hips from Thor.

Thor bucked Loki off before climbing atop the other male and placing his hands underneath Loki's knees. Stretching Loki's legs above his head, Thor leaned down intent on making sure Loki's entrance was slick enough for him to enter.

Placing his tongue at the puckered hole, Thor dragged it along the creases and along the smooth skin of Loki's ass cheeks.

Loki gasped in surprise and arched his back once more. "Ah, T-Thor…"

Thor just continued wetting his brother's entrance and stuck his tongue into the hole, to attempt making sure that Loki was able enough. He then moved his tongue up more towards Loki's ball sack and cock. He licked the underside of Loki's manhood before moving up to the head and placing a kiss there, using his tongue to only lick it once.

Thor then raised Loki's legs to place them on his shoulders before he grabbed onto his own cock and aligned it with Loki's entrance.

Loki opened his mouth, barely and breathed in. He was ready for what was about to happen and was surprised at how ready he actually was.

Thor leaned down and smiled. He placed his lips upon Loki's and gripped onto Loki's cock before driving his own into Loki with one single thrust. Thunder started rolling outside as the rhythm in Thor's hips started getting faster and more controlled.

Loki moaned, gripping the pillows beneath him as he felt his insides being filled and the dim lights in the room swarm over his eyes.

Thor grunted and moaned in time with Loki as he carried on pushing his pelvic forward, feeling heat all over his body and sweat drip from his forehead, torso and the hair lining towards his genitals.

"Thor, agh, carry on!" Loki screamed out, his whole body shaking with the pleasure that was controlling his entire being.

"Brother, you are, ugh…the only one to drive me to insanity. I have been shackled by love and it is all for you, dear Loki," Thor breathed out, his gasps breaking his sentence.

Loki felt his heart swell at that sentence and couldn't control the tears that streamed down his red cheeks as he was over driven by yearning and love. The heavy emotions of want and affection that raked through him was overwhelming and it was amazing that he was lasting this long.

The bed rocked under them and squeaked every time Thor thrust forward, moans and gasps along with the thunder outside joining them. Thor had started biting Loki's neck as he felt his orgasm was drawing near and Loki let him, feeling pleasure in the little nibbles along his jaw and neck.

Thor moaned as he came inside Loki, his orgasm rushing through him as he rode out his orgasm.

Loki's orgasm came a few seconds later as he gave a loud scream as he felt Thor fill him. Thor's body soon collapsed on him and he breathed harshly, chest heaving up and down. Soon, the both of their breaths went back to normal and Thor rolled off of Loki, lying next to him on the bed with a relieved sigh.

The trickster turned to Thor and noticed the big man was asleep, his eyes closed and his chest rising and falling slowly. He gave out a small chuckle before rising on the bed and moving his legs over the edge of the bed. He stood up and dressed himself in his armour before walking over to the side of the bed where Thor lay and leant down towards him.

"Good night, sweet brother, may your slumber be blissful and keep you from worrying over a being such as myself," Loki whispered, before he then laid a kiss upon Thor's forehead and made his way out of the room, limping slightly.

Loki transported himself to the bi-frost and got ready to leave for Midgard, once again. He knew this was a move that he should regret come later on but for now, he knew this decision was one he had to take.

For he was Loki, God of trickery and Asgard; and he was independent enough to not be pulled down by one mere brother. Midgard needed a villain and he was the one to fill that place in the world.

He had finally found where he belonged…

…the person no-body could keep hold of and the person everyone found disgust for.

Loki, God of hatred.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I hope you enjoyed that. I was flustered whilst writing this but I tried hard to make it as good as I hoped it would be. The punishment I thought was fitting since they are Norse Gods and the ending was also something I imagined would happen because I doubt Loki's just going to stay lying down in Asgard when there's chaos to wreak in Midgard, right?

Also, ways to contact me are on my profile. And if you have any requests, just drop by my PM on here or on Twitter.

Remember to review and let me know what you think~! :D


End file.
